Echo
by Kaffee und Sahne
Summary: "You're my only friend." PruCan, AU.


**Echo**

The day was clear and beautiful, a perfect seventy degrees with a gentle breeze and warm sunshine. The park was full to the brim with joggers, families picnicking, people walking their dogs, and ice cream stands all along the brick trails. Gilbert eyed every corner, carefully deciding where to set up so that he got the best audience possible. He finally decided on a garden wall next to the large fountain in the middle of the park. Setting down his guitar case and backpack, he started unpacking while several children ran past happily.

After a few minutes, Gilbert was sat on the wall with his guitar in his lap, a simple black acoustic with a golden eagle emblazoned into the neck. It was his most prized possession, the only thing of consequence he carried with him when he moved to the bustling town of Burlington from his home in Berlin. The Canadian city was busy and modern with very big industries and good schools, Gilbert's one reason for moving there being his desire to learn English and continue his musical education. He sighed and closed his eyes against the breeze, trying to let the music come to him. He had been sure that he wanted to study music, but thinking about it every day had made it difficult for him to play from the heart, something that he had always prided himself on.

After several minutes of sitting on the wall, fingers lying against the guitar without playing, Gilbert groaned and let his head fall forward. He scratched his platinum blond hair in frustration.

"_Mein Gott, Ich kann nicht denke aus irgend etwas_…" he muttered to himself. The German replaced his fingers on the guitar, idly strumming a chord or two before giving in and playing a cover of a popular song he had heard on the radio.

Eventually, people stopped and listened every now and then, some even dropping tips into the open case at Gilbert's feet. An elderly couple requested an older song, and everyone gathered happily as they danced. Gilbert found himself laughing as he played, watching the couple twirl around with each other.

"Hey mister, why don't you sing, too?" a child asked when the song was over and the couple tipped him generously. Gilbert paused, a bit embarrassed at the question, but shrugged.

"I dunno, I am not too great at it I guess," he chuckled through his thick accent, trying to be humble around the kid, who only looked to be about six or seven years old. The child's mouth opened into an understanding 'o' and he walked off with his mother. Gilbert waved as they left, going back to strumming a little tune on his beloved guitar. Soon enough, the sun was at its peak in the sky, so the albino guitarist decided to break for lunch, setting his guitar aside and rushing over to a sandwich stand nearby to get some food.

When Gilbert dropped back into his place on the wall, he noticed someone sitting beside him. Turning slightly, he saw that the kid was about his age, if not a little younger, with a pretty face. If he hadn't seen the obvious lack of breasts, Gilbert would have believed the other was a girl. The kid was just sitting there, staring at nothing with a slight smile on his face, as if he were thinking of a fond memory. Gilbert watched him for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Uh. Hey," he said intelligently.

The other blinked in slight surprise and turned to Gilbert, eyes shining. His smile widened. "Oh, hi!" he replied. His voice was light and airy, as if he had the flu and his throat were inflamed.

Gilbert found his mouth quirking up in a small smirk as well, and he picked up his guitar and started strumming again. He heard the kid beside him laugh.

"Oh, I was admiring your music earlier. You're very good," he commented. A tint of red seeped into his cheeks as he tucked long blonde hair behind one ear; Gilbert noticed a rather large cowlick protruding from the part in his hair. Strange.

The German huffed a little, hitting a chord rather strongly. "Thank you I guess."

The two sat in near silence for a while. Gilbert played only a short tune for a father and son pair before his companion spoke again.

"Why _don't_ you sing?"

The albino sighed and set his guitar aside to take a drink from the fruit juice he'd gotten with lunch. "I am just not very good, okay? It is not my strong suit. Is totally unawesome but whatever. I got my guitar and that's all I need."

"Do you go to school for it?"

Gilbert looked over to the other, seeing that he had his knees brought up to his chest and his head resting on them while he spoke. He was kinda cute, the German thought, perhaps too cute for a guy but still attractive. Soft-looking blond hair, shiny violet eyes, a small runner's body.

"Yeah. Loates. I moved here from Germany when I got accepted."

"Wow! That's so far!"

"Obviously."

The blonde laughed, and the sound was musical. Gilbert ignored his reply in favor of strumming a note that was similar to the boy's voice.

"May I sing for you?" he said, successfully pulling Gilbert from his reverie. The German boy blinked and pulled his hands away from the strings on his guitar. He looked over at the other with an eyebrow raised. "Heh, maybe we will draw a crowd. Why not give it a shot?" The silky golden hair spilled in waves as he tilted his head questioningly.

Gilbert paused for a moment before shrugging, keeping his red gaze on the Canadian beside him. "As long as it is a good crowd. I don't like having tomatoes thrown at me." The blonde laughed again. "Lead me in?"

His answer was a nod, and there was a split second of quiet before the boy began to sing.

Now Gilbert was certain that angels did exist, because he was sitting beside one.

"_Hello, hello,_

_Anybody out there?_

'_Cause I don't hear a sound._

_Alone, alone,_

_I don't really know where the world is,_

_But I miss it now…"_

The blonde's violet eyes slid open as he sang, smiling at Gilbert to let him know that it was okay to start. The albino choked back a lump in his throat and started to play, the tune coming to him through the other's voice.

"_I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name like a fool at the top of my lungs,_

_Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright but it's never enough._

'_Cause my echo, echo,_

_Is the only voice coming back,_

_Shadow, shadow _

_Is the only friend that I have…"_

The park was suddenly empty to the pair of them, their eyes locked on each other as Gilbert played and the angelic blonde sang. Neither noticed the significant crowd forming around them, silent save for several whispers of praise. Gilbert had never felt so in tune with his own music before; for some reason, this mystery boy was boiling up feelings the German had never thought he could experience. The blonde was still smiling as Gilbert flipped his hair out of his face and continued to play.

"_Listen, listen,_

_I would take a whisper if that's all you have to give,_

_But it isn't, isn't,_

_You could come and save me and,_

_Try to chase it crazy right out of my head!"_

The blonde's grin widened and he sat up, scooting closer to Gilbert as the chorus picked up once more. Excited murmurs erupted throughout the crowd and Gilbert found himself standing. He knew this song, he liked it, but he had never quite _listened_ to it. It was invigorating, and once he _listened_, he could tell it was perfectly fitting. The entire thing was a fantasy, someone wishing and hoping that some magical being would come rescue them from solitude. From being invisible.

The Canadian boy stood alongside Gilbert, singing loudly to the crowd; he was shorter than the albino by at least three inches. Gilbert noticed little things as he watched the other sing, like how light his thin eyelashes were, the faint dusting of freckles across his nose, the way he spoke with his hands, the way he stood with confidence even while an embarrassed flush pinked his cheeks.

Somehow, Gilbert knew that he was just as friendless and overshadowed as himself. Maybe he too had a brother who could amount to anything, who wasn't a problem child. Whom their parents were proud of and felt the need to remind everyone at every chance they got. Gilbert and this mystery boy seemed like the perfect pair. They could be invisible together.

"_I don't wanna be down and,_

_I just wanna feel alive and,_

_Get to see your face again…_

_But 'til then,_

_Just my echo, my shadow,_

_You're my only friend…"_

Violet eyes shimmering with unshed tears met a crimson gaze once again. The lump in Gilbert's throat returned and he fought it back, bringing his hand down along the strings to bring the other back into the chorus. He could hear a faint murmur of people singing along above the music, but his attention was entirely on the angel beside him.

"'_Cause my echo, echo,_

_Oh my shadow, shadow…_

_Hello, hello,_

_Anybody out there?"_

The final note dragged for a moment until Gilbert dropped his hand, the pick he'd been using clenched in his fingers. The blonde was watching him with another smile on his face and it was then that the albino realized that he was grinning himself. They stood there together in silence until a wave of applause hit them and they finally remembered that they were in public. Gilbert watched as the flush on the other's face increased tenfold and he was laughing happily.

There were a few minutes while people continued to praise them and toss tips into Gilbert's guitar case. The German bowed his head and thanked them eagerly every time; he never was aiming for tips when he came to the park to play, but they were a good bonus and it was always worth a shot. As the crowd dispersed, Gilbert turned to the other boy, who was sitting on the stone wall again. His eyes were happy as he stared off, seemingly at nothing. Gilbert sat next to him.

"Thank you," he managed, his accent catching on the phrase. The blonde boy smiled once more as he turned to face the albino.

"You deserve it. You're fantastic."

Gilbert felt himself flush. For a moment, he didn't know what to say. Though as he watched the other push a lock of hair behind his ear, he reached out, set his hand against a pale cheek, and with little hesitation, pressed a chaste kiss against his lips.

"My name is Gilbert."

The blonde's laugh was lilting as heat spread across his face. "I'm Matthew. Matthew Williams."

Gilbert's mouth quirked into an embarrassed smile, and he leaned away to place his guitar back into its case, the tips shoved into his pocket. "Well, with all this money you earned me, shall I treat you to some coffee?" As he stood, Matthew (Matthew, what a nice name) followed suit and wrapped their hands together.

"I would like that very much."

* * *

_Song is 'Echo' by Jason Walker. I recommend you find an acoustic version, to get the feel of the guitar._

_Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. I only own this fanfiction._

_Reviews are appreciated, but not demanded, and flames will be used to stoke the fires of Mrs. Lovett's oven._


End file.
